Question: 56 cars were in the toy store parking lot. 43 more cars park at the toy store. How many cars are in the parking lot now?
Explanation: The number of cars that are parked now is the sum of the number that were parked earlier and the number that came to park. The sum is $56 + 43$ cars. $56 + 43 = 99$ cars.